Yang Takkan Pernah Terucap
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Sebuah janji yag tak pernah tertepati, perasaan yang takkan pernah terucap. Kaki itu terus melangkah tanpa pernah melihat ke belakang, walaupun rasanya hati itu tak rela. Karena ia bahkan tidak memiliki secuilpun keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Angannya terlalu tinggi untuk diraih.


**Standard disclaimer applied**

* * *

"Hei, Saku-_chan_!"

Suara lantang dan cempreng milik seorang bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun terdengar begitu keras di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di kompleks rumah itu. Si anak tadi membawa sebungkus permen _jelly _berwarna-warni. Senyum yang amat lebar jelas terlihat pada wajahnya yang sangat ganteng itu.

Sementara anak gadis yang di panggil 'Saku-_chan_' itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah istana pasir buatannya ke arah si sumber suara yang memanggil namanya.

Dan senyuman langsung merekah di wajah si gadis ketika ia melihat sosok yang amat ia kenali itu tengah berlari ke arahnya. Gigi-giginya yang kecil terlihat jelas, pun sebuah rongga pada gusinya yang tidak terdapat gigi, mengingat baru saja gigi pertamanya tanggal beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sasu-_kun_, akhirnya kau datang juga!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Yang Takkan Pernah Terucap**

**taintedIris**

* * *

_**Prologue: Janji Masa Kecil**_

* * *

_Janji, janji._

_Sesuatu yang mudah untuk dibuat, namun sulit untuk dijaga._

_Dan bodohnya aku, aku mampu membuatnya namun tidak dapat menjaganya._

.

.

_Aku mengkhianatinya._

.

.

.

Gadis mungil itu tengah asyik berjalan-jalan sambil membawa boneka beruang kesayangannya dikala sore itu. Meskipun ukuran boneka itu hampir seukuran tubuhnya, hal itu tidak membuatnya kesulitan dalam berjalan. Helaian rambut berwarna merah mudanya tertiup angin senja yang menyejukkan, dengan mata yang sesekali menyipit karena senang.

Senandung kecil dilantunkan oleh gadis kecil yang warna rambutnya senada dengan bunga sakura itu tanpa menghentikan langkah-langkah yang dibuat oleh kedua kaki kecilnya.

Namun baru saja ia berbelok, tubuh kecilnya langsung terlempar ketika tanpa sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan gerombolan anak-anak yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih besar darinya. Dan malangnya, kedua kakinya tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Akhirnya gadis kecil itu terjatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu di tanah.

Gadis kecil itu meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap bokongnya. Luka lecet pun terbentuk pada kedua kakinya yang putih dan mulus. Baru saja ia akan bangkit, sebuah suara membentaknya cukup kasar―membuat gadis kecil itu bergidik ketakutan karena ngeri.

"Berani-beraninya kau menabrakku! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, hah?!"

Gadis mungil itu terlunjak kaget. Kedua iris berwarna _viridian_nya itu ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup begitu erat. Tubuh gadis malang itu bergetar hebat. Jelas sekali bahwa ia amatlah ketakutan.

Sementara si anak pembentak itu pun tersenyum puas melihat reaksi non verbal yang dilakukan 'korban baru'nya itu. Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide jahat di otak kecilnya tatkala kedua iris gelapnya menangkap sebentuk boneka beruang yang amat lucu yang tengah dipegang oleh gadis kecil di depannya.

Tanpa ba bi bu, anak nakal itu langsung menarik lengan boneka beruang yang sedaritadi dipegang oleh gadis kecil itu. Refleks, gadis kecil di depannya itu melawan. Ia ikut menarik boneka beruang miliknya.

"L―Lepaskan! Jangan ambil Miki-_chan_!" bentak si gadis kecil dengan suara melengkingnya. Si anak nakal pun mendelik marah. Ia langsung membentak gadis di depannya.

"Kau berani melawanku, hah? Teman-teman, serang dia!"

Ternyata si anak nakal itu tidak sendiri. Ia membawa gerombolan lain yang siap membantu si anak nakal kapan saja. Dengan sekali perintah, segerombolan anak langsung menyerbu si gadis malang beserta bonekanya. Rasa sakit si gadis kecil rasakan disekujur tubuhnya, pegangannya pada boneka beruangnya pun mengendur. Tapi ia tidak menyerah. Dengan tenaga yang ada, ia berusaha melawan anak-anak yang sedaritadi menyerangnya tanpa ampun, walaupun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia.

Namun seluruh pergerakan penyerbuan itu terhenti ketika suara pukulan keras yang bersumber dari tong sampah berbahan kaleng terdengar jelas di sana. Di dekat tong sampah itu, terlihat sosok si anak nakal yang tengah menangis meraung karena mencium bau tak sedap pada sekujur tubuhnya dengan luka lebam pada pipinya yang gemuk.

Dan di dekat sosok anak nakal itu, berdirilah seorang anak lelaki kecil yang tengah memunggungi segerombolan anak-anak itu. anak lelaki itu mengenakan kaus berwarna hitam lengan pendek dengan celana putih. Rambutnya berwarna kehitaman, dengan model yang sedikit mencuat.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat mereka tercengang. Lambang berupa kipas berwarna merah dan putih itulah menyadarkan mereka bahwa anak yang tengah berdiri di depan mereka ini bukanlah sembarang anak. Anak ini adalah anak yang tak pantas mereka lawan.

"Te―Teman-teman, itu Uchiha! Cepat lari!" bisik seorang anak.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan bos?"

"Sudah biarkan saja. Ayo cepat pergi!"

Serentak, anak-anak yang sedaritadi mengerubungi si gadis kecil berambut pink itu pergi bagaikan menghilang ditelan angin. Tak lama kemudian, suara isakan pun terdengar dari bibir mungil si gadis. Tangannya yang mungil memeluk boneka beruangnya erat.

"Hiks … Hiks … Miki-_chan_. Tanganmu _ga papa_ 'kan?" isaknya perlahan. Tangannya yang penuh luka gores itu memegangi tangan boneka kesayangannya yang sedikit robek karena sedaritadi ditarik paksa oleh entah-siapa-itu.

Si pahlawan kecil yang diketahui bermarga Uchiha itu pun mendengus pelan. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok anak gadis yang ditolongnya itu.

"Pedulikan lukamu, dong! Masa' cuma boneka yang kau pikirkan?"

"Jangan panggil Miki-_chan_ seperti itu! Miki-_chan_ adalah sahabatku!" bentak Sakura pada si penolongnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, kedua bola mata berwarna _viridian_nya itu terbelalak lebar. Bisa-bisanya ia berlaku kasar pada penolongnya!

"M―Maaf aku …"

"_Uda, ga papa_. Bisa berdiri, _ngga_?" tanya si anak lelaki dengan menjaga wibawa _cool_nya. Sebenarnya daritadi anak kecil itu ingin sekali melawan dan membentak anak gadis tak tahu diri di depannya. Namun pesan sang _Kaa-san_ bahwa ia tidak boleh menyakiti anak perempuan itu selalu terngiang jelas di otaknya.

Uuggh, kadang ia menyesali ia memiliki otak yang terlalu jenius dan bisa mengingat segala sesuatu dengan cepat dan mudah.

Dasar, kecil-kecil narsis.

Si gadis kecil itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Perlahan, ia mencoba menahan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Namun sepertinya lagi-lagi ia kurang beruntung. Rasa sakit menjalari kakinya secara tiba-tiba ketika kaki mungilnya itu sedang mencoba untuk memijak bumi dengan sempurna. Spontan bibir mungil itu memperdengarkan suara jeritan yang memilukan.

"_I―Ittai_!" gadis mungil itu menyerngit kesakitan. Mau tidak mau, si anak lelaki yang tak tega akhirnya melepaskan_ imej_ kerennya dan mengulurkan punggungnya.

"Sini aku gendong! _Ga_ bisa berdiri, 'kan?" kepanikan jelas terdengar dari nada bicara si anak lelaki. Meskipun ia masih kecil, namun rasa kemanusiaannya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tidak mungkin 'kan ia membiarkan seorang anak gadis sendirian tak berdaya sementara ia berada di depannya.

Gadis yang akan mulai menangis kembali itu pun mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua bola matanya karena tindakan anak lelaki yang terlihat seperti bipolar(1) itu. Dengan agak ragu, ia meraih punggung yang sedaritadi terpampang di depannya.

"Apa _ga _merepotkan?" tanya gadis kecil itu sungkan.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau naik, hari sudah sore."

Walau agak ragu, akhirnya gadis berperawakan mungil itu akhirnya menurut juga. Kedua tangannya terulur pada pundak anak lelaki di depannya, sementara si lelaki menggendongnya dengan gaya _piggy back. _Kedua tangan anak lelaki itu menahan berat tubuh anak gadis di depannya sambil berjalan perlahan.

Tak ia sangka, ternyata gadis mungil di belakangnya ini berat juga!

Setelah melakukan perjalanan kecil yang cukup melelahkan bagi si pria kecil itu, tibalah mereka di sebuah kediaman dengan papan nama 'Haruno' pada tembok rumahnya. Dengan agak susah payah, si bocah lelaki menekan bel rumah di dekat pagar rumah tersebut.

_Ting tong._

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, keluarlah sesosok wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan dari rumah tersebut. Langkahnya sedikit tergopoh-gopoh melihat sesosok anak lelaki asing di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mencari ―ah, Sakura?!"

"_K―Kaa-san _…"

Dengan cepat si wanita yang memiliki rambut kemerahan itu segera membuka pagar rumahnya, mempersilahkan penolong anaknya itu masuk. Pintu pagar kembali ditutup oleh wanita itu, kemudian ia menyusul kedua anak kecil itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dan lima menit kemudian, luka yang memenuhi tubuh si gadis kecil pun telah ditutupi oleh plester bermotif lucu yang di sekujur tubuhnya. Si wanita tengah meninggalkan ruangan tamu yang tengah ditempati anaknya dan si penolongnya sambil membawa boneka beruang yang bernasib naas tersebut. Terdapat dua gelas jus jeruk dingin di atas meja kaca di depan mereka.

"Emm, sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih …"

"Sasuke."

"Sasu-_kun._ Boleh aku panggil begitu?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Anak lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menyerngit tak suka. Hanya _Kaa-san_ dan _aniki_nya sajalah yang memanggilnya begitu. Rasanya sedikit aneh mendengar anak gadis di depannya ini memanggilnya seperti itu.

Namun entah kenapa, rasa senang juga menyusup dalam rongga dadanya. Rasanya gadis dengan rambut arum manisnya ini … spesial.

"Hn. Namamu?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Kalau begitu, Saku-_chan_."

Perlahan, senyum pun merekah dari bibir gadis berambut _soft pink _itu. Kedua matanya kini menyipit, membentuk raut wajah yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi orang dewasa.

"Mulai sekarang, Sasu-kun akan menjadi temanku, ya? Sasu-kun berjanji akan selalu bersamaku 'kan?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, rasa senang menjalari rongga dada Sasuke saat mendengar pernyataan anak gadis di depannya ini. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani berteman dengannya karena mereka takut padanya, dan gadis ini adalah yang pertama untuknya.

Dengan membuang seluruh _imej cool_ yang selalu melekat pada dirinya, mulutnya pun membentuk senyuman terlebarnya yang hanya akan ia perlihatkan kepada _Kaa-san_ dan _aniki_nya. Kepalanya pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Tentu. Kita akan selalu bersama!"

Sebuah janji yang dibuat oleh sepasang anak manusia yang tak mengerti betapa kuatnya janji itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka akan menyadari kesalahan yang mereka buat saat itu, dan menyesalinya di masa yang akan datang.

Karena janji itu tak akan pernah tertepati.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(1) bipolar: Tingkah yang suka berubah-ubah secara drastis. Misalnya marah, tapi lima menit kemudian baik lagi. kalau bisa dibilang, sedikit emosional.

Yooosh, aku kembali dengan fic yang baru! xD setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan main pairing Sasosaku di setiap ficku ( aku Sasosaku shipper tingkat akut! Yeeeey! ) akhirnya aku bikin Sasusaku yang merupakan favorite main pairingku yang lain selain Sasosaku.

Kalau ada yang membaca fic aku yg judulnya ikatan, pasti ga asing sama quote di paling bawah, bukan? ( dasar author ga kreatif! *dikemplang* )

Jadi, ada yang minat review? Fic ini bakalan jadi panjang banget ( sepertinya xD ) dengan chapter-chapter yang akan aku bikin ga terlalu panjang. Biar ga penat dan monoton. No plot sepertinya, kekeke~

Tapi aku masih bingung, harus di keep atau delete. Ada yang mau nyumbang pendapat ga?


End file.
